Wyreswich
'''Wyreswich '''is a city within the Empire, commonly known as the Second Gateway. Capital of the Wyreswan region, the city is built around the four bridges over the great river Wyres. It is the ancestral seat of House Grafton. It lays on the Grand Central Roadway. History Wyreswich was founded in 158 in the wake of Emperor Harold II's push southward. The bridges across the great Wyres river were largely simple wooden crossings and ferries at the time of the legion. In the wake of the push over the river however, the need to move supplies along with new found wealth moving northwards over the river led to House Grafton funding a true bridge over the river. While this bridge, later named the Gatekeeper's Peace, was not complete until after Harold IIs death and the end of the southward campaign, it provided a source of income throughout the Wyreswan region, connecting the south and the north. Buildings began to develop on either side of the river. In 204, the Graftons also funded the creation of a small castle overlooking the river, to defend from river bandits and far flunge desert raiders. In 403, with Wyreswich developed massively, the Graftons moved their seat into the River Castle, and established Wyrewich as the capital of Wyreswan. Much more recently, during the War for the Black Throne, the city has seen an influx of migrants either fleeing the heartlands, or wishing to join the Plumes. Regardless, the Lord Grafton has been accomedating, devorting much of the public space to makeshift camp sites, and even funding vast stew pots to bubble constantly to feed the crowd. Locations Shops The Carp's Bin In the merchant district, the Carp's Bin is more of a large bazaar then a single shop. Several stories high, with ornate stone brick work, the Carp's Bin dominates the western side of Auro's Square. A large statue of an unknown figure sits in an alcove of the building, over looking the square, with a crowned fish in it's hands. The Carp's Bin deals in lots of thing, trinkets to powerful objects. While it does not purchase items for to great a value, they will take most things. Known to have expert appraisers, often able to gleam a little bit of knowledge from an item... for a small fee. Gelard's Armour and Shields In the merchant district, just north of the river wharf and directly south of Forester's Barbican. A small stone shop with an outdooor, covered anvil and forge. Gelard, a male dwarf and the owner, has quite a reputation in Wyreswan, and had provided armour to the Graftons. He is known to damaged armour with no questions asked. Vena's Blades and Blunts A fine weaponsmiths, the shop itself mostly deals in the trading of weapons rather then their creation. In the merchant districts, on the busy and at times difficult to navigate Rougiers Street, it is on the corner next to a public gardens. The upper floor of this building leans over the road, a pair of sabres hung from the overhang with chains. Inns and Taverns The Harper's Cellar On the southside of Keystone Bridge, The Harper's Cellar is a popular inn amongst travellers waiting for customs official to clear their passage across the bridge, thanks to it's location. A large stone brick building, two storeys high, the main room is large and well light, with a small stage big enough for two or three entertainers, which the Innkeeper, an ex adventurer, is more then willing to pay. Accomedation in the Harper's Cellar is quite luxerious, with woolen matresses and made beds at the reasonable rate of 2 Gold Imperials a night. The Sunset Spear Located close to the northern wall, on Gambler's Street, the Sunset Spear is a favourite of the ne're do wells of Wyreswich, and has an unsavoury reputation. Run by an old crone, it is a simple wooden framed building, with accommodation consisting of woolen blankets by the hearth at the rate of 2 Silver Imperials a night. Religious Sites The River Chapel Built into the courtyard of the River Castle, this chapel is a well kept place run by a fat priest. Five stained glass windows facing the east here depict Aisegale and the Four. They hold prayers every night at sunset, and hold services on every Salsday, and every second Junday. Other Services Hasbar's Baths A large public baths. A single room with the large bath and a selection of private baths sharing the same room. Water is taken from the river, filtered and heated, and changed every two days, or every person in the case of the private baths. A large mural depicting the Imperial Conquest during the Harold the Gatekeeper's great push south. They also serve drink, sell perfume and cologne (From common smells at 1 gold to exotic perfumes from the south at 100 gold a dose) and also soap (A single Copper). Access to the public bathes is 2 Coppers, and a private bath is 6. The Six Copper Tubs A small wooden shack by the river, the Tubs as it is affectionatly known washes cloathing, fabrics and carpets for the rich in the city, along with adventurers. They charge a silver piece for the first four item, then take additional items at a copper each. Category:Settlements